The present invention is directed toward securing devices and more particularly toward mounting smoke alarms to support surfaces which are difficult to reach.
The use of various structures to secure devices at desired locations is, of course, well known in the prior art. Known prior art securing devices include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,038; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,452; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,653; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,332; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,567; U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,766, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,696 and U.S. Pat. No. Design 246,635.
While these devices fulfill their respective objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents have limited utility in allowing for smoke alarms to be mounted to support surfaces which are difficult to reach, particularly where the smoke alarms must be accessed from time to time for servicing, as to replace a battery, or for regular cleaning per all smoke detector manufacturer instructions, or to replace defective units, or upgrade an entire system by replacing all units. It should also be noted that for all embodiments of the present invention, the system can be installed without the use of a ladder, with the exception of hard-wired systems which require an electrical connection to the mounting plate.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.